Talk:Prophet Of Insanity
This is pretty messed up. He attacked in 2553? By the 3rd of March, 2553, the war was over. Also He was born after he lead this attack? And he sent elite commandos? The very elites who broke from the Covenant? Make some sense. --Ajax 013 20:52, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *OOps, sorry about that my friend, I wasnt thinking. Also I didnt give a date to when this battle began. TroybAllSpark Quest 21:31, 21 December 2007 (UTC) You do know you spell Installation like I just did, not Instolation, right? -- *I started the article really late last night, give me a break.TroybAllSpark Quest 15:52, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the comments about my Prophet. This Prophet's a good one too. It's nice to see that the Loyalists aren't about to be forgotten. Good work! (About that whole secret code thing, I'm not sure but does it have something to do with "a time to celebrate" and the quote on your userpage...) --Kolar 'Refum 08:50, 11 January 2008 (UTC) *sorry for the late reply. anyway no your wrong, check the name in the infobox, you'll find a secrete word in it. Also thanks, Prophets are da best and the loyalists shall never be forgotten. Do you want to help me with this article?TroybAllSpark Quest 20:33, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Canon-Friendliness OK, this article is really out of wack. The dude was born in 2572, yet appointed to the council in 2552. Also, first the guy had a link to an Installation 10, then changed it to link to Installation 07, though I got rid of the link to 07. The Great Journey is already proven false and the Covenant made nice with Humans, yet this guy still believes the Great Journey and attacks Earth yet again. Also, this ring happens to be behind Mars, yet we've never found it. All in all, I think this article needs major help. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:39, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *Like I have said, I wrote this late at night. Also this is a Fanon wiki, I can make anither attack on earth if I want. As you can see many users like it and I dont care if one or two users dont. The installation thing, I'm still trying to figure something out with, and I dont recall hearing that the whole covenant no longer believed in the Great journey. And once again this is a fanon wiki, Fanon means made up, false, un-true. I know your trying to help me out, but there is nothing wrong with it fanon wise. I'm on many different fanon wikis and they let you create anything you want.TroybAllSpark Quest 18:26, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Right, discussion over, i fixed it. --Ajax 013 18:53, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *Good.TroybAllSpark Quest 18:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm glad it'll get worked on, cause it did need some help. I'm glad to see that the birth date was fixed, yet the whole idea of a Halo ring behind Mars still bothers me. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:53, 15 January 2008 (UTC) I think its fine. Humans are fairly stupid after all. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 14:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ^ I knew it. I agree with you, Demon. -Stel' Vadam 10:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I always knew you were an alien G-23. Now, surrender your forces or prepare to be annihilated! --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:36, 16 January 2008 (UTC) *At least spartan understands, the humans were stupid and besides I changed that. Now stop fighting or I'll send in two of my Hunters!TroybAllSpark Quest 20:02, 16 January 2008 (UTC)